Hanyou Love
by DaTruePrincess
Summary: Mia is a modern time dog hanyou from Tokyo, Japan. When she gets into a fight with her dad she leaves and comes across the higurashi shrine where she finds the well. And somehow is transported into the Feudal era.
1. The feudal era?

_**Summery:** Mia is a modern time dog hanyou from Tokyo, Japan. When she gets into a fight with her dad she leaves and comes across the higurashi shrine where she finds the well. And somehow is transported into the Feudal era._

My Character:

Name: Mia

Age: 17 years old

Description: A modern time hanyou, is about 5'6", has long black hair with natural silver highlights, cute doggie ears, fangs, claws, and sky blue eyes. Has a nice body and is about 115 lbs.

About life: Lives with her dad in Tokyo, Japan. She is beat by her father because she is a half demon. Her mother was killed when she was 7.

Disclaimer: sigh sadly I don't own Inuyasha sigh, but I do own Mia and Izzy.

* * *

Chapter 1 "The feudal era?"

Mia just got home from school around 3:00. She walked through her front door and was hit with a strong scent of alcohol and knew that her dad had been drinking way too much. Then he came out into the hall.

"There you are u stupid bitch" slurred her father then he walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"What do u think you are doing u should be fixing my dinner now!" said her father then he went into the living room and turned on the television.

"Get me another beer too!" shouted her father. Then Mia walked into the kitchen grabbed a beer gave it to her father and made him some stake and fries. After she was done making them she brought it out to him and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE MY MEAT THIS RARE YOU STUPID HALF BREED" shouted her father then he through his food of the plate and broke it over her head. She fell to the floor and her dad got on top of her and pinned her to the floor so that she couldn't get up.

"Now your going to learn what happens when you are bad" said her dad then he held her hands above her head with one hand and used the other to undo her pants. Now mia saw where this was starting to go and got really sacred and angry that he would try something like this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing…? GET OFF ME!" shouted mia and then a burst a pink energy blew her dad off of her and into the wall.

'What the hell just happened?' thought mia as she looks at her now unconscious. Mia decided that she needed to get out of there while she had the chance so she ran up to her room grabbed a bag but some clothing in and some other materials and decided to run away for good. Then she ran back down stairs and when she saw her dad still down she left. (A/N mia has a necklace that conceals her demonic appearance.)

Since school was a place that her dad could find her she decided not to go there. So she walked in the opposite direction and came across a shrine and decided to go check it out. When she got up the stairs her eyes immediately fell on the sacred tree and walked towards it has if it was calling her. She looked at it and felt such sadness coming off of it. She laid her hand on it and then flashes of a boy pinned to the tree, bloody battles, her mother with a guy and a man in what looked to be a monkey suit flashed in her mind.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered to herself as she but her hand over her racing heart beating in her chest.

"Alright mom I am going back to the feudal era now I should be back in bout a week or two" said kagome as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the well house.

Mia hide behind the tree and watched kagome make her way into the well house and slide the door shut behind her.

"feudal era?" said mia then she decided to follow her she got to the door a opened it just enough to see in. at first she didn't see anything but then a blue light filled the dark room and she saw the tip of kagome's hair as she fell into the well.

"What the hell where did she go?" said mia as she looked into the well only to she nothing in it. "I wonder what would happen if I jumped into the well" then with out any hesitation she jumped into the well and was surrounded by a warm blue light. Then the light disappeared.

"What the hell it must not have worked" she said then she turned a saw some vines the she could have sworn weren't there before but decided to just start climbing. When she got to the top she was surprised to see the well house gone and a forest surrounding the well.

'Wow is this the feudal era?' 'I wonder where kagome went' thought mia and then she heard some shouting and decided to head that way.

"Kagome inuyasha hit me again!" shouted shippo

"Inuyasha why can't you just be nice to shippo" said kagome as she picked up shippo

"Because he's a brat" said inuyasha

'Wow he looks like a half demon' thought mia as she watched inuyasha kagome and shippo from behind a tree.

'Sniff, sniff'

"Come out I know ur there" shouted inuyasha as he took out his fang and pointed it at the tree mia was behind.

'Wow she's hot' thought inuyasha as he watched mia come out

"Inuyasha put ur fang down she isn't threat ur being rude" said kagome as she walked up to mia

"Hi I'm kagome this shippo and that is inuyasha what's ur name?" said kagome

"My name is mia"

"Mia…..mia…oh aren't u in my English class?" asked kagome. Mia just nodded her head

"how did you get through the well then I thought only me or inuyasha could get through" said kagome

"well I was looking at this big tree by ur house when I heard u coming and u said that u were going back to the feudal era so I got curious and decided to follow you" said mia

"Feh you should go home it's not safe for you to be here" said inuyasha

"Awww inuyasha that's so sweet that u cared" said kagome in a sweet voice

"I don't care I just don't want to be saving some one as weak as her" said inuyasha in a rude way

"SIT"

"if you want you can come back and have some ramen, you can meet my other friends too they will like you" Said kagome

"Ummm…well I guess that will be ok" said mia

* * *

**_Ok I am going to stop it there for now cause the bell is going to ring soon….if you have any questions feel free to ask or if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better….I would like at least 2 or 5 reviews before I continue so please review even if it is a flame review iight lots of love mia_**


	2. You're a half demon?

**_Chapter 2_"you're a half demon?"**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_"If you want to you can come back and have some ramen, you can meet my other friends too they will like you" said kagome_

_"ummm...well I guess that will be ok" said mia_

**Now:**

They all went to kaede's hut after mia decided that she was going to stay. When they arrived at the hut they went inside and found sango cleaning her hiraikotsu and miroku meditating with his eyes closed next to her.

"Hi sango hi miroku where is kaede?" asked kagome

"Oh she had to go to a neighboring village to help a girl who fell ill" said sango then she noticed mia standing quietly behind kagome.

"Hey kagome who's your friend?" asked sango, upon hearing sango's question miroku stopped his meditating and looked up to see who sango was talking about. When he did he saw what he thought was a goddess.

"This is my friend mia she is from my time she goes to the same school as me that is why she I wear the same uniform as me" said kagome

"Hi my name is sango it's nice to meet" said sango has she walked over to mia and held out her hand. Mia was hesitant at first but then felt that she could trust sango and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" she said quietly with a small smile on her face. She was happy because nobody has ever been nice to her or said that they were her friends since her mother was killed.

"Hello pretty maiden my name is miroku and I was wondering if would do me the honor of bearing my child" asked miroku and then before mia knew what she was doing she smacked miroku, but the minuet she did she covered her mouth.

'Omg I just hit him' thought mia. Miroku went to reach up to hold his cheek but mia thought that he was going to hit her so she closed her eye's and waited for it.

"Mia are you ok?" asked kagome she put her hand on mia's shoulder and felt her flinch. Mia opened her eyes to see that every one was looking at her with concern in there eyes even inuyasha who was sitting in the corner of the hut just watching everyone.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" asked mia as she looked at miroku

"Why would I do that?" asked miroku

"Because I hit you and when ever I am bad my father would hit me as punishment" said mia as she looked around to see that everyone had a shocked look on there face, even inuyasha.

"You mean that your father beats you?" asked kagome

"Yes" mia answered quietly as she looked down at her feet

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked sango

"Because he says I am below everyone and if I do something the wrong way or even if I am not doing anything at all I get beat...(sniff)...He says I deserve everything I get because I am a h-half b-breed" said mia. She was starting to get tears in her eyes and was trying not to let them fall but was failing.

"You mean you're a half demon like inuyasha?" asked kagome. Mia was now crying so hard that she fell to her knees sobbing. When she heard kagome's question she could only shake her head yes. Kagome bent down to mia and held her in her arms trying to calm her down by rocking her softly back and forth, while telling her it was ok.

"You guys don't hate me now do you?" mia asked when she calmed down

"No we don't hate you I mean look we are friends with inuyasha and he's a half demon" said kagome with a smile.

"Yea and also you have done us no harm or given us a reason to even come close to hating you" said sango as she bent down and gave mia a hug. Mia looked at the guys and saw inuyasha, miroku, and shippo all smiling at her.

"Thank you everyone" said mia as she smiled back at everyone.

"So mia how come you don't look like a demon or even have a demonic aura?" asked shippo as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Oh well you see the necklace that I am wearing it has a concealment spell on it which hide's my demonic aura and appearance so that I look human." said mia

"What kind of half demon are you?" asked shippo

"I am a half dog demon just like inuyasha is" said mia

"Can you pwease show us what you look like as a half demon pwetty pwease?" asked shippo giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Well...ok" said mia then she set shippo on the floor and pulled her necklace up and over her head. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen but then she started pulsing and with each pulse you saw her human appearance slowly turn into her demonic appearance. When the pulsing stopped there she stood as a dog hanyou. She didn't look completely different the only big difference was that she was like an inch taller, her eyes which were a dark blue changed to like a baby blue with silver specks, her hair was now black with silver streaks went down to her butt, she had doggie ears that were black with silver tips and she also had fangs and claws.

"What am I that ugly?" asked mia as her ears went flat

"No your just so damn HOT!" said miroku with a perverted grin on his face. Mia blushed and then looked over at kagome, sango and shippo.

"What do you guys think?" asked mia

"Your so beautiful" kagome and sango said together shippo just nodded his head. Then she turned to inuyasha

"Well?" asked mia. Now inuyasha thought that she was the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen he just wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go but he didn't want to do it in front of the others.

"Feh your alright" said inuyasha. He could see that she was disappointed in her eyes about his answer. They continued to stare into each others eyes but mia broke the contact and started to walk towards the door.

"I am going to go for a walk to clear my mind so please excuse me" said mia and left before anyone could say anything. About 5 min after she left nobody had said anything yet so inuyasha decided that he would go make sure she was ok.

"Inuyasha where r u going?" asked kagome

"To make sure she doesn't get attacked" said inuyasha then he left

"Ok lunch will be ready when you two get back" shouted kagome

* * *

Mia walked until she came to the river that kagome was talking about. She was looking in to see her reflection.

"I wonder if they were trying to be nice to cover the fact that I really am ugly" said mia to herself. Now she was in such deep thought that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her until...

* * *

**_Ok I am going to stop my story right there...sorry for the late update but I am going through some family issues right now...so anyway who was the one behind mia? was it Naraku? Inuyasha? or some other demon? Guess you'll just have to wait for my next chapter. I want at least between 3 n 5 reviews before I continue ok so ttyl luv yaz all mia_**


End file.
